Getting it Right
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Jack finally gets his life right, after a little blurb of wrong! Written for Trisha's Birthday!


AN: Alrighty here this is for one of my good friend's birthdays! Happy Birthday Trish! One I hope Jack starts behaving for me again and two I have no idea what I'm doing, so just bear with me! I'm good at pulling stories out of my *hears clearing of throat, turns and sees Cassie's sharp, pointed look at my language* What? I was gonna say hat! *sees raised eyebrows* I really was! *sees smirk* *turns back to group and points over shoulder* She's my fun ruiner, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRISHA! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own… well… hmm… I own…. The boxes of crap around my apartment… that's about it!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jack had done it again. This was going to end badly when Sam found out. Dear gods, she was going to skin him alive and feed his flesh to the bears. He cringed. He was so dead when Sam found him. Although, it wasn't like he had meant to do it. He had just gotten so excited and the words had come tumbling out before he even knew what he had said. If it wasn't for the shocked look on Daniel's face the first time and Teal'c's the second time, Jack would have never known what he had said. He gulped as he spotted Sam. Her first 'talking' was still fresh in his mind. She walked past him, eyes ahead, mouth closed. He sighed. It was an accident and she was giving him the cold shoulder! He went on with his day, knowing that when he went home tonight, she was going to yell and cuss at him. Again. Maybe he should just put duct tape over his mouth. That might keep him off the couch for a few nights.

"General O'Neill" an airman called out. Jack sighed and turned and pasted a smile on his face. This was going to be funny to see.

"Important person who wishes to speak to me" he said. The airman looked at him confused. Jack shrugged. "Hey, I'm new to this, give me a break" he said. The airman cleared his throat and went on to explain the problem to Jack. Second day of this and it's already back to business as usual, Jack thought as he listened to the newest way Earth was going to end. It was going to be a long day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sam moved around the kitchen, a cake baking and dinner in the oven. Jack walked in and locked the door behind him, not saying anything. The presents in his hand hopefully would get her to talk to him again. It was she talked to him or she kicked him out. He was hoping against the latter.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour so you have time to change out of your monkey suit" Sam said, the diamond of her wedding rings glittered in the light. Jack sighed as he set the things in his hand down on the table. Sam sighed as she felt the tears pricking her eyes as he went to get changed. She didn't even know why she was so mad at him. She knew that it had been an accident, both times, and she knew he was sorry and his excitement had just gotten the better of him. She turned around and that was when she knew he knew she was angry and wanted to make it up to her. She walked towards the kitchen table, the vase of flowers beautiful. She leaned over and smelled the roses. She picked the card up and read it.

"I'm stupid and I know it. I'm sorry, both of you. –Jack/Daddy" it read. Sam set her hand on her stomach. How could she ever be mad at him for telling their family that he was going to be a dad? I mean everyone was excited and had congratulated her and Jack for the good news, but she had just wanted it to be only them who knew for awhile. She sighed, but he was excited. She picked up the brown teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck and sighed.

"That's for the baby" he said as he leaned against the kitchen door frame. Sam smiled as she looked up at him.

"The baby will love it. I love the roses, they're beautiful" she said, moving forward and wrapping her arms around his torso, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry I told them" he whispered against the top of her head. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I know its ok" she said. Jack smiled and kissed her gently. They were having a baby.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nine months later:

Jack sat holding his new born daughter. He couldn't believe it he had the woman of his dreams and now a little girl to watch over. He smiled down at the baby in his arms. Sam was sound asleep and it was just Jack and Abigail.

"I love you princess and this time I'll try not to screw up" he said, kissing his daughter on his forehead. Flashes of Charlie ran through his head, but he was determined to get it right this time. He was determined to watch her grow into the beautiful person he knew she was going to be.

He started all over, but this time; he finally got it right.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was the end! I hope you liked it Trisha! Thanks for reading now please review! Woot!


End file.
